Naruto: Adventurer, Weapons Dealer, Shinobi
by Kigen No KitsuneOokami
Summary: A wondrous Occasion leads to discovery on an unknown planet; and the most unpredictable individual will find family with the most unlikely of people on the floating city of Pandora.


**Naruto: Adventurer, Weapons Dealer, Shinobi**

 **Kigen: What's this?! Another new story?! The End of Times must be upon us! ….nah I'm joking my dear readers, I simply have my muse back. Is this story, I decided to give Naruto something he always wanted…PARENTS….although not who you'd think. Now I don't intend to spoil anything so relax and enjoy the ride!**

 **Oh Terry! Do the disclaimer!**

 **(Enter Terry, ie. A Massive Ten Foot Tall Golden Broad Shouldered Mechanical Skeleton with a Skeletal Goat Head for a Face and a Multitude of Human Skulls making up his Feet)**

…

 **Terry:** _ **Sure things Boss, ahem, Boss aka: Kigen no KitsuneOokami, does not own Naruto, Disney or anything else listed in this story as this is merely a fan made story written for you lowly Peons.**_

 **Terry don't call my disciples that**

 _ **Sorry boss…..**_

…

 **Chapter Start**

…

" _Ah Pandora" a gruff voiced said, obviously annoyed, "I had hoped to not have to speak about that desolate death trap full of Bandits and beasts galore. However, this is no mere tale of adventure and excitement…Ok I lied, there plenty of that. But my friends, there is more to this tale than meets the eye. This tale is full of conspiracy and blood, buuut also mushy things like love and family." The voice seemed to be full of sarcasm here. "However, I can promise you one thing my friends…..you won't find another like it!" a smug grin could be felt with the tone of the man's voice. "Now, our story begins with a marriage, not of man and wife, buuuut….."_

We find ourselves in the floating city of Sanctuary. The clouds rolled by as the behemoth of science and badassitude steadily flew above the dangerous world below it. There was a music going throughout the northern sector of the city that appeared to have, wedding bells? One must wonder how the residents had managed to secure them. Anyhow, our view changes to the origins of the melody, a weathered, slightly rickety building that had been modified to function as the cathedral for the momentous occasion.

In the inside of the decrepit building, we see several rows of improvised pews that were bleachers taken from other buildings. Sitting in said pews were a group of people (and non-people) who looked like a ragtag group of-

" _I can't Believe they ACTUALLY invited ME! I LOVE YOU GUYS!_ " an obnoxious robotic voice cried out.

"Oh My God, someone shut him up." An annoyed voice cried out.

" _Claptrap be Silent_ / _The Wedding is Starting Now_ / _So Sit and Be Still_ " a somewhat mechanical voice concurred with the speaker before him.

-Ahem, where was I…..anyway, we see a trio of woman standing in front of the pews with a make shift podium separating them. One was a curvaceous woman with fiery hair and a stern look on her face and the other was an obviously nervous woman with short dark hair and looked quite uncomfortable in the dark suit she was wearing. The woman beside them wore a slightly used but well styled suit and had a red strip of hair that stuck out against her normal short brown hair.

"Lilith, I don't understand. I thought Moxxi was doing the ceremony?" the dark haired woman spoke. The now named Lilith rolled her eyes. "Look Athena, I don't like you and you don't like me I get it; but Moxxi said since I'm the leader of the Crimson Raiders, I have to be the one to one to administer the role." The last woman sighed, "Athena, let's just roll with it alright?" The Gladiator looked at her, "That's what I'm afraid of Fiona." Tensions between them nonetheless, they unknowingly had the same thoughts, 'I bet she's just trying to get more money at the concessions.' They all thought dryly.

They were both swept from their 'individual' thoughts as the iconic wedding music began to play thanks to a certain Sir Hammerlock on a worn down organ. As Athena looked down the aisle, she saw the blushing yet anxious bride. The one and only Janey Springs wore a stitched white almost grey dress that seemed a stark contrast to her normal everyday attire. Her short dirty blond hair was done up in a small bun with a strand or two loose. What appeared to be a small hit of mascara and pale pink lipstick all in all made the normally stoic Athena smile. The man walking beside her made her look almost miniscule in comparison. A somewhat dressed Brick was asked by Janey to walk her down as despite his role in capturing her at the time Girlfriend; she enjoyed his company.

Janey's stroll down the aisle came to an end as the trembling blond almost tripped on her own feet as she came to a stop beside her intended. Lilith looked at the two of them with a professional face formed on her person. Clearing her throat as the music came to a stop. She began.

"We are gathered here today to commemorate the joining of these two women in the bonds of matrimony. This union is a bond of mind, body and soul that will be tested and tried by the journey that life brings them. Who gives this woman away?"

An unusually emotional but slightly tearful Brick made a slight noise as he gave Janey a quick but endearing hug before he stepped to the side.

The red headed leader of the assembly continued on, "I now ask for the ring bearer to step forth for the exchanging of rings."

"You got it BIIITCH!" came the enthusiastic cry of said ring bearer, Tiny Tina, whose was wearing a slightly worn whitish grey version of her normal attire, complete with a cluster of dynamite attached the her waist that had caused understandable anxiety to those near her.

As the rings were given to the couple, Tina proceeded to skip but to her seat, humming what sounded like 'Pop Goes the Bandit' to herself.

Rolling her eyes slightly, Lilith looked at the couple who were practical glowing. "Athena, do you take Janey; to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long you both shall live?"

Lilith could honestly say that she had never seen Athena this nervous before. Athena looked at Janey, as if imagining the years ahead beside this woman, before looking at Lilith again. "I do."

Nodding at the former Atlas Assassin, Lilith looked at Black Market Dealer before speaking, "Janey Springs do you-"

"YOU BET YOUR ARSE I DO!" the blond couldn't control herself anymore as she interrupted the red-head. Sighing mentally, Lilith could only say, "Then with the power invested in me by the Crimson Raiders; I now pronounce you Athena and Janey Springs, you may now-"

Lilith was interrupted by the ecstatic blond yet again, who grabbed the dark haired woman beside her and proceeded to kiss her as deeply as she could. The stunned woman then got over her momentary stillness and kissed her back.

The crowd behind them shouted in cheers of joy, including one robot crying AND leaking oil despite the contempt of those near him as he did so, Brick himself was surprisingly enough the loudest of them all.

Ending their embrace; Athena and Janey both sporting their bands, walked down the aisle as confetti rained down upon them. The doors before them opened to reveal a small interstellar ship that had been scavenged and repaired by Moxxi and her daughter Ellie as a wedding gift for the two.

With the both of them inside their vehicle, within minutes the ship roared down the track and proceeded to soar beyond the sight of the audience. Once they had left sight, Lilith and the others decided to go join Mordecai who was already at the bar. Leaving the lonely Claptrap to beatbox by his lonesome before realizing he was alone. " _Guys?! Minions? …..Hello? I'M ALL ALONE!_ "

-Aboard the Ship-

"Did you want to stay for the cake love?" a curious Janey inquired as she changed out of her dress while Athena set the controls to autopilot. The woman only stared at her.

"And have more time to deal with Lilith or Claptrap more than we have too? No thanks." She responded. She held Janey's hand, "We did it." She said quietly, sporting a small, but loving smile.

The blond sat down as she held her lovers hand, "Yah we did." She leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "So where are we off too?" she asked curiously as they stared out at the stars ahead.

Athena sighed as she looked forward, "Well, we have a couple months for our honeymoon before we have to come back to help Sanctuary prepare for whatever the Watcher spoke of." She stated, "I figured we pick a direction and wing it." She smiled at her companion who smiled back.

"Well alright then! Let's go!" and with that the duo headed off to destinations unknown, never realizing that they would soon find something that would change both their lives, and those of the ones they had left behind, forever.

" _So, weren't expecting that were you?" the same gruff voice as before spoke as the newlyweds flew off. "And so the two drive off hand and hand to unknown reaches of space; buuut more on that next time." The voice spoke, "This is merely the beginning of perhaps the greatest tale ever." And as the voice ended, large orange words shone out against the star lit galaxy seen only by the viewers._

 _ **NARUTO: ADVENTURER, WEAPONS DEALER, SHINOBI**_

 **Kigen: And Scene! That was Naruto: Adventurer, Weapons Dealer, Shinobi! Yes it's a short chapter but that's the point people! The Prologue is always shorter than the chapters that follow. I hope you guys enjoyed this, I sure as hell did. I'm quite pleased in finally bringing in a Naruto/Borderlands story that I have been thinking of. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Not sure if this'll be a Harem or not, but if you should know one thing….is that this will be amazing and best of all the story of a lifetime!**

 **Ja Ne~!**


End file.
